


We "Omas" Require You To Fuck Off.

by devilschildrensystem, Ethanawriter



Series: Purple Lightning AU [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cause He's Dead, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dark everyone, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Peter Parker, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Natasha Romanov, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Medical Examination, Not Anymore, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker was Married To Arachnis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: Arachnis had lost a lot in their life, their home, their parents, their husband. After one fateful night of patrol, Arachnis’ lonely life becomes a whole less lonely, and they acquire a new friend. They grow close with them then Arachnis begins to lose them again. And Arachnis will do anything to stop it.Argo, a young omega in an alpha-run world, runs from an abusive place to an abusive place until he gives up and runs away. With a new friend and the alpha pact having been passed means that both of them are now considered runaways. Past shrouded in mystery, kidnapped, and forced to be with a pack, what will happen, and will they escape?
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov/ Original Character(s), Original Character(s)&Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Sam Wilson/ Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Thor/Original Character(s)
Series: Purple Lightning AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Support Pack System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155570) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argo and Arachnis are been held in a hospital.

Arachnis glared at the nurse who was smiling at them. 

These fuckers  **_muzzled_ ** him.  **_Like a goddamn dog._ ** Not only were they stuck in this godforsaken place, but he was muzzled. Really? They aren’t an animal, they didn’t plan on biting anyone, not to mention that person would most likely die if they were bit. And Arachnis didn’t even kill! (Though they were reevaluating that rule of theirs at the moment.)They hated they were stuck here. Arachnis didn’t regret what they had been trying to do that landed them in this position, though. 

Similarly, Argo was also muzzled, but for trying to attack the staff and not for cussing them out like Arachnis had- before they had removed their talking device. They tilted their head the best they could to look at Argo, the collar restraining their movement. They hoped that Argo was still connected to their brain waves, and thought,  _ I’m so sorry, Argo. I didn’t mean for this to happen.  _

Argo was still on his table, eyes closed, and he didn’t respond to Arachnis with words but with feelings, as he almost always did. Through their bond Argo sent feelings of being ‘okay’, trying to send through the bond that he did not blame them for what had happened. 

Arachnis’ guilt was swirling in their stomach, making bile rise in their throat. They shoved that feeling down, worried that Argo might catch on. He most likely already did. (Argo sent feelings of understanding, still not having moved. Arachnis could barely feel them, frustration and exhaustion beginning to drown them in a pool of regret.) Arachnis was supposed to be a hero, yet they fucked up, and it led an innocent person into getting trapped in their own personal hell.

Argo was equally frustrated with the way that his friend was feeling, and he knew that even though he didn’t like it, he would have to use words to convey his feelings and thoughts to Arachnis. Words were always a rare occurrence for him and he usually couldn’t hold it for long, so he had to make this quick.  _ Arachnis, I do not blame you. This is not your fault but the fault of the system. Please, know that.  _ Using words tired him  and he had already been tired , verging on exhaustion from running beforehand. 

_ I… I know. You’re right. I promise to get you out of here Argo. Save your words, I might need your help later. For now, rest. I’ll stay awake and try to find a way out.  _ Arachnis thought, sucking in a heavy breath. They needed to be strong. So that they could save Argo and get back to living their life, back to taking care of Argo and Queens. As soon as Argo was safe, Arachnis could relax once more. Even if Peter was gone now, they knew that Peter would want Arachnis to stay strong for them both. They thought of the small spider tattooed on their ring finger, something Peter and Arachnis had gotten because real rings were too expensive, and could get lost during a fight. Arachnis would never forget their husband, the thought of him gave Arachnis strength.

Argo sent a feeling of ‘hmmm’ lightly through the bond but otherwise didn’t respond. They had talked long enough that he knew they would get it, thoughts of Peter always made the bond a bit solemn. He took in a light breath and tried to make his body relaxed, which was of course basically impossible being naked and legs strapped up in front of strangers and his friend (though he knew his friend would never judge him), but no one can say he didn’t try. 

A sound from his left, where the nurse (he assumed it was a nurse) and Arachnis were, brought him back from his mind as heels tapping the ground grew closer to him. As always, he didn't respond, verbally or otherwise, to her arrival at his side of the room. Argo, while not completely obvious, was extremely petty with other people who aren’t his friends. So, while he would stay silent and still when others were not around or touching first, the second one would touch him (if he was able to) he would pounce. 

Alas, this nurse apparently knew what he would do and didn’t loosen the straps as she looked at all of the IVs and tubes and shit in him. (He tries not to smirk at the fact that he had already made his own reputation, which is surprising considering he doesn’t tend to show much facial expression either.) He fought to stay still but found panic starting to seep in at the physical touch. His heart rate started to speed up and he could feel his skin start to burn. Even with friends, physical touch was something he could not always handle, and the slightest feather touch could send him into a panic attack. 

Arachnis could feel the other omega’s panic so, in response, they began to hum a soft song through the bond that their own mother often would sing to them. It was a Russian lullaby, called тили тили бом. It was slightly ominous but still gentle, and Arachnis could imagine the piano accompaniment that went with it. They could feel through the bond that connected them to Argo, and while not really calming him down, was able to keep his panic from reaching unbearable levels. They watched as Argo’s body became a bit less stiff and his face a bit less ‘full of panic’, despite his eyes not having opened. 

Once that song ended, Arachnis began to sing once more through the bond, this time one that Peter and Arachnis would sing to each other after a nightmare, The Willow Maid. The sound of gentle drums and tambourines cared through the bond too, with the flute overlapping the song. It was a bit exhausting, forcing themselves to remember everything they could from the distant memories, but they could only hope it relaxed Argo enough to keep them from a panic attack.

As Arachnis directed the songs through their bond, Argo, while he could not relax, was able to keep himself from going into a full-fledged panic attack. He had heard them before because of the fact that he could never really control when he got his panic attacks, and poor Arachnis had stumbled upon him having one multiple times. He let his stiff body slightly relax as he focused on the music, and he took a slight breath to calm himself. It was going so well, all things considered. Until she got to the scent gland on his neck. She tisked as she ran a hand over the ridges of the scars.

“Oh, you poor, poor oma. Look at that nasty scar on your neck. You must have had a bad experience with an Alpha, huh? No wonder you kept running away! But don’t worry, we’ll get you to such a good home, sweetheart.” The nurse said, talking as though one might speak with a scared animal or small child. Despite being a generally not violent person (which you wouldn’t know because he was muzzled for snapping) Argo was going to kill her. But he couldn’t focus on that feeling because her  **hand** was on his  **scent gland** and he was  _ panicking.  _

Argo’s breath started to accelerate and he was fighting to keep his eyes closed as he clenched his fists, his body became completely strung out. As Arachnis kept their songs going Argo huffed out a breath as the devil nurse’s hands finally stopped prodding at his neck. (She wouldn’t be happy when she noticed his wrists look the same.) He took in a deep breath and shakily let it out. This was the hardest thing he has had to go through in such a long time and he was about to totally shut down. He knows he shouldn’t, but he doesn’t think he can stop it, he  **_wants_ ** to become the zombie he used to be. Unfeeling, non-replying, and dead. 

_ Hey, Args, listen to my voice. It’s going to be okay, Agro. We’re going to get out of here, but you gotta stay strong for me. If you fade, I won’t be able to get out. I can’t lose you, please Args.  _ Arachnis’ words flew through the bond as soon as they realized what was happening, the repeated message of  _ I can’t lose you  _ clear through Arachnis’ rambling mind. The vigilante flexed in their bond, monitors connected to them spiking and beeping. If they could just get the nurse to stop focusing on Argo…

Arachnis’ voice felt like a slap to his mind, helping him focus a bit more. He was still panicking, still felt like dying, but he was a bit more aware of Arachnis. In response to Arachnis, Argo sent feelings of depression but understanding. Trying to say that he would try, but 1. He didn’t think he would be able to control it and 2. His mind might not let him. Argo didn’t have the energy to fully convey every feeling he wanted to so that Arachnis could understand, which just made Argo frustrated and he could feel his eyes starting to water from the sensory overload of it all. So, he did the only thing he could think of to do. He clenched his fists some more and dug his nails into himself. 

The pain proved to help clear his mind and he dug in even farther as his face scrunched up when the nurse started messing with his chesticles. His mouth ached from the fact that he was clenching down around the gag, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear, but Arachnis’ words repeated themselves in his head.  _ I can’t lose you _ . Even if Argo couldn’t control it he would do his best to, for as long as he could. For Arachnis. He took a deep breath. This was fine. Everything was fine. The nurses’ hands were on him and it was fine. He would not go dark and leave Arachnis with a breathing corpse to deal with, again. 

Beeping became very apparent around them all and the nurses’ hands stopped, pulling away after a second. Something was wrong with Arachnis. Argo’s eyes flew open and he did his best to fight against the head restraints to look at them. The beeping got louder and louder and he could barely see his friend. The door banged open as another nurse ran in, scrubs already on.

Arachnis couldn’t scream. 

Not verbally at least. They had been stripped of their voice for the longest time, it wasn’t strange anymore. The last time they had ever screamed, it had been in the fire that was incasing their parents and them. Arachnis could feel the energy ripping itself from their spine, angrily crackling and convulsing all around them. Arachnis’ mask had been long stripped off, and the person under the mask could be seen in all their glory.

_ Argo, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. _

Ethan Eise had never felt separate from their superhero-persona. The way Ethan had always seen it, was that they were the same person, there had never really been a distinct separation between the two. Except, for their powers, or at least those power’s uses. Arachnis’ powers could be used for good, they were good, while Ethan’s only ever brought destruction, only ever killed. But where Arachnis, even with all the one-ups those powers brought them, was a defending hero, Ethan was an offensive hero. 

The nurses scrambled frantically, trying to figure out how to stop Ethan’s powers from bringing the whole building down. They were trying to approach Ethan with a sedative, but Ethan was letting out blast after blast of pure purple bolts of electricity, knocking each of them down, time and time again. The floor under Ethan’s bed was cracking, however, whenever a wave of dispelled electricity hit Argo, it only gave him a floating feeling. Ethan’s hair was as purple as their electric bolts, their eyes following suit.  Something went careening into their neck, and slowly, Ethan started to fade. Arachnis blinked heavily as they tried to fight desperately to stay awake, but it was really no use. Soon, things went dark for them, sending out one final weak message.  _ Be safe, my Starshine. _


	2. When They Met...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Arachnis and Argo met.

It started out like any other patrol. Arachnis had swung through Queens, doing their best to help those who needed it. It was a slow night until they had heard a scream- well they didn’t hear anything. They felt it. Their Spidey-Sense going into overdrive, Arachnis swung towards the sound-feeling thing. There was an omega, trying to get out of the grasp of a drunk alpha. 

Arachnis knocked the female Alpha off of the omega, managing to get a good look at the omega once they made sure the alpha was down. The omega was pale, pale enough to raise alarm bells in Arachnis’ head, a bit chubby, with black hair. “Are you alright?” Arachnis asked, their voice ringing out with the familiar gravely rumble to the slightly robotic voice. Arachnis had always been proud of that invention, allowing them someone who could not speak, a voice. (They were more than pissed when the staff at this hospital tossed their invention in the trash because they couldn’t understand that Arachnis was mute, nor what it was for.)

But instead of getting a verbal response, the omega just tucked their legs in tightly to their chest, cowering against the wall. The omega was probably too scared to talk… Arachnis smiled sadly under the mask and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil from the fluff on their chest. Not only was the fluff on their uniform a weapon, but it also doubled as hidden pockets.

“What’s your name?” Arachnis asked, offering the paper and pen to them.

But the omega didn’t even really give them an eye, it was almost like they weren’t even there. Arachnis inwardly sighed, putting the items away. They weren’t about to leave the omega there, so Arachnis could only hope that nobody needed Arachnis for a bit. Or at least not be loud enough that Arachnis could hear.

“Well then, my name’s Arachnis, your favorite neighborhood spi- er arachnid. Guess I never really came up with an original line for that, huh? Though Spidey never seemed to mind, said it was cute how I stole his shtick.” Arachnis smiled, thinking about Peter always seemed to do that to them. They looked down at the young omega when they got no response and heard no movement, and realized that their eyes were closed and had their head still down, their hands down on the ground next to him as if to find something to hold onto.

Arachnis frowned, worrying at their lips. The omega was breathing faster than before, but Arachnis didn’t dare make a move to touch them. If they were having a panic attack, that was the last thing Arachnis would want to do. 

Now, while Arachnis had been focusing on the omega, and trying to calm them down with their talking, so much that Arachnis didn’t realize that the alpha had gotten up. And ran away. And called the police. Because yes, this is what they needed tonight. Ever since Peter and Arachnis had run away together, there had kinda been a warrant out for their arrest, but still, dick move. 

Their body twitched slightly as the sound of sirens rang from a few miles out. At first, they thought it was for some other crime, and were debating if it was worth it to leave the omega alone temporarily. (The omega, of course, hadn’t moved a single muscle.) But then the sirens were getting closer… and closer… and where was that attacker again?  _ Oh, fuck me.  _ Arachnis thought sullenly. They’d have to leave but… 

“O-Okay, So, I have to go. I really want to help you out of here, but I might need to carry you. Can you give me some sign that this is okay?” They asked, a bit desperate. Arachnis could just leave and let the police handle it, but they knew just how terrible the NYPD was when it came to cases like this. The omega didn’t move, didn’t give any indication that they could even hear a word Arachnis had said. Their eyes still closed. 

The sirens drew ever closer, and the omega made no movement or sound. Arachnis was panicking. They knew that if someone tried to take them to someplace they didn’t want to go, they’d beat the shit out of that person. Arachnis only wanted to help people, and right now, even if this omega would go on to hate them and slander their name across multiple news stations, they didn’t care. Keeping them alive, safe, was much more important to Arachnis than their public image anyhow. 

“Alright, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, but... Up you go.” As gently as they could, Arachnis knelt and draped their hand over the omega’s silently begging them to take it before Arachnis would have to pick the omega up themselves. The omega instantly tried to yank their hand away as their entire body flinched, but Arachnis didn’t let up, and used their stickiness to their advantage, yanking the omega up and onto their feet.

The omegas eyes shot wide open and they started to flail their body in desperation to get away from Arachnis, their breathing coming in rapid succession. “I know, I know, I’m sorry!” They hissed out, their Spidey-Sense keeping them from being hit. Arachnis pulled the omega into the flush of their body, and shot out a web, sending them into the sky as the police sirens just began to slow outside of their alleyway. 

Despite being deathly high in the air, the omega would not stop struggling, and very quickly tried to snap at Arachnis, even though they were also an omega. “Sorry, but I need you to stop wiggling. I can’t drop you, but things could get much more terrifying if my arm slips down.” They warned. The last thing Arachnis wanted was to be dangling an omega from their sticky arm all throughout Queens. 

Sadly, what Arachnis didn’t know was that when this particular omega went into panic mode there was no stopping them, no words that could reach them. It was all fight, fight, fight, no matter what damage they would do to themselves to get away. So the omega went in for another bite, this time with a growl. The omega hit their mark too, and Arachnis hissed in pain as droplets of blue gathered around the wound, dripping down Arachnis’ upper arm. 

The omega let go in shock at the sight of the blue blood, just as Arachnis touched down on a roof, releasing the omega. Dark blue coated the omega’s mouth, and the wound was bleeding profusely, despite it not being a strong bite. The omega dropped to the ground and instantly started shaking with their head down, their breathing impossibly fast. 

“Hey, hey, we’re all good, I’m not touching you, just breathe okay?” Arachnis immediately began to try and comfort them, despite the pain in their arm. The omega accidentally bit into a bad wound Arachnis had gotten from the Rhino, and it had yet to fully heal. The omega didn’t move at Archanis’ words, just kept shaking and not looking at them. 

“I won’t touch you again, okay? We’re on a rooftop in Queens, about three stories up. There’s a fire escape on your side of the building, and you can climb down whenever you want. I’m gonna stay on my side of the roof unless you ask me to come closer.” There was no response, but Arachnis expected that this time. But the omega made a move with their arm, seemingly to try and push themselves up, before having to stop and lean on said arm for support. The omega let out the quietest whimper through gritted teeth, one that even Arachnis could barely hear, even with their enhanced hearing. 

Arachnis winced, but sat down. They promised they wouldn’t touch the omega again, and unless the omega gave permission, Arachnis would make no move towards them. Arachnis could see that they were beaten, injured more than one would think they’d be after experiencing that alpha’s assault. Their clothes were dirty and tattered, and Arachnis wanted nothing more than to check over them and make sure they were okay. But the vignette kept still, and simply asked, “Do you need any help?” Maybe if they stuck with yes or no questions, the omega could shake their head instead of being verbal.

The young omegas body froze at their question and still gave no verbal response. Suddenly, in front of the omegas head, a distorted image flickered. It gave a little static noise and then disappeared. The omega shook their head slightly and clenched their fists, only for the image to do the same thing. Arachnis nodded. “Okay.” They said nothing of the image, unsure if it had been a slip of the omega, and not wanting to alarm them. Arachnis decided not to bring it up unless the omega brought it up first. 

They waited a few more moments before another image appeared, this one going in and out of focus, but seemingly displayed the image of...a face? The face seemed to be of someone looking down and unsure, tears pricking at their eyes.  _ What? Okay, think…  _ The face was sad, definitely, maybe a little regretful, like they were guilty of something… Regretful and guilty was all Arachnis was really ge- 

“Oh! Were you saying that you were sorry?” Arachnis asked. The image flickered and it took a moment for another one to appear, one of Arachnis’ injured arm. “Oh… OH! No, no, this isn’t your fault. I really shouldn’t have picked you up anyhow. I know if someone yeeted me into the air, I would most likely try to get away too, I’m not upset. ‘Sides, I was already hurt, and I heal pretty quick, so no harm done!” Arachnis was kinda telling the truth. Not really, but the omega didn’t need to know that their healing had slowed terribly due to lack of proper nutrition. 

The omega didn’t move but the image changed yet again, showing the face from before again for a second before disappearing. And then the omega did move, and fell to the ground on their side, with their back facing Arachnis. Arachnis didn’t move any closer, but they could hear the others breathing even out and the vigilante knew they had passed out. 

Well… 

This put Arachnis in a peculiar situation. They had  **PROMISED** that they wouldn’t come any closer, that they wouldn’t touch the omega again. But Arachnis couldn’t just leave the omega on the fucking roof! What if they didn’t wake up until morning? What if they didn’t wake up at all? Yeah, keeping the omega alive overruled any promises they had made to the omega. Their safety came first, Arachnis decided as they slowly approached the omega. 

Gently, Arachnis shook their shoulder, to see if they were responsive at all. If the omega needed any medical attention, Arachnis needed to make sure that they were safe to move. They placed the other on their back and listened for a steady heartbeat and breathing. When the omega was confirmed to be doing both, Arachnis lifted them up bridal style. It was much harder to swing this way, but Arachnis’ safe house wasn’t far, so they would just have to deal until the omega was safe.

Shooting out a web and swinging away, it didn’t take Arachnis too long to reach the safe house. It was technically an abandoned warehouse, but fuck it, it was the best Arachnis had. Once inside, Arachnis placed the omega on the sterilized table that Arachnis used for med-bay stuff and began assessing the damages. 

Arachnis couldn’t see much, and they weren’t going to move any part of clothing because ew and creepy, so they had to go with what they could see. One of the omegas eyes was bruised, lip split, with a few scrapes on their face. They wore short sleeves and each arm was lined with more bruises, the scent glands on their wrist just horrid with scars and scrapes than actual pale skin. Their legs were covered by clothing and both of their feet were dirty and slightly bleeding. 

For the injuries they could see, Arachnis pulled out their low-stocked medkit and winced. Yeah, that was going to need a refill soon. _ Oh well, at least they’re going to a good cause, right?  _ Arachnis thought as they began dressing the wounds on their feet, then to the ones of the omegas face and arms. The omega’s arms wrapped in gauze and ace bandages, Arachnis got ice for the omega’s injured eye. They of course cleaned off all the dried blood with a clean cloth and some water, using  hydrogen peroxide on some of the worse ones. 

Arachnis sighed as they picked up the omega, placing them on their couch, the old plastic cover long removed. Once placing the omega down, Arachnis sat down on the floor of the warehouse. Looking at the omega across from them, Arachnis began to remove their own suit- minus the mask- to clean up their own wounds. The one from the omega wasn't the worse one they had, despite it being a mostly slow night. Not to mention the wounds given from the Rhino. Arachnis had three broken ribs, that were healing well enough, a stab wound on his upper shoulder- which was what the omega bit into- and buries all over their back from where the Rhino had tossed them into a building like a rag doll. They still hurt, but not enough to keep Arachnis down.

As soon as the wounds were re-dressed, Arachnis changed into a clean shirt, boxers, and pants; placing their suit on their ‘counter.’ It wasn’t a real counter, just another foldable table like the one used for med-bay, only Arachnis placed shit they didn’t have a home for on it. With a sigh, Arachnis laid down on the floor, looking over to the omega.

_ Oh yeah, this is gonna be one long night indeed. _


	3. Chapter 3

He was tired, and so so out of it. Argo's mind was taking way too long to work. He could hear voices but couldn’t tell what they were saying, and he had this headache like something was bothering him but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He huffed and opened his eyes. As they took a second to focus he felt Arachnis through the bond. It was static like so that means they are out. 

Argo blinks his eyes for a moment before trying to move, only to find that he couldn’t. That instantly didn’t bode well. He tried to look to his left, hoping to see Arachnis but found that the bed was no longer there. His breathing increased as he pulled against his restraints more and tried to hear the voices in the hallway. 

"-I still don't understand why we can’t meet the other one too.” Argo bristled at this, a male alphas voice. 

“I’m sorry Captain Rodgers, but once you see the damage done to our facilities alone, I’m sure you’ll understand.” Damage? Oh yeah...Arachnis, that amazing bitch, had almost killed the nurses with their powers. Good.

“But-” A different voice this time. Argo’s eyes widened and he felt sick another male alpha. Whatever was going to happen to both him and Arachnis, it was going to be a lot worse than Argo had foolishly hoped. One male alpha was bad enough, but two meant only bad. As the voices continued talking Argo started tapping the table/bed underneath him as he found he could no longer handle...whatever it was that was bothering him. Despite the obvious of course. 

“Doctor Stark. Your second omega almost took out the entire building. We had to barr off the room she had resided in because of the amount of damage done. A few nurses and the doctor had minor injuries. If we hadn’t been able to turn on the sedatives, your omega would have been responsible for **_mass manslaughter._ ** As much as I’d love to let you see her, there’s too much risk. We only managed to put her to sleep by using your other omega as a shield. She meant to **KILL** us and was trying to keep the other omega safe. We have to be careful.” Argo almost growled at that as the nurse misgendered Arachnis, the second he was even a tiny bit lose he was going to bite her. He tugged and strained against the restraints, hurting himself in the process and feeling skin tug and slightly tear. He couldn't focus. It was all too much and he couldn’t stop. The beeping from around him suddenly started and only got faster and louder, only making his head hurt more and pan spike through him. He...he couldn’t. It...it was killing him. He internally sobbed. 

There was a rough gruff grunt at that, but whoever else was talking stopped. The sudden light footsteps of what could only be the nurse, followed by two sets of heavier footsteps soon entered the room. “Uhhh…?” The blonde-haired alpha asked, seeming a bit panicked. Argo’s monitors were beeping sporadically, and the room was thick with the scent of an omega in distress. The nurse tutted and began to check over the monitors and open a window, trying her best to air out the room.

“Sorry about that. It’s an unfortunate effect of being on suppressors for so long. This poor Oma can’t tell we’re trying to help, the poor thing is all confused. I’d be surprised if she knew which way was up.” The nurse hissed at Argo to stop squirming since he was only hurting himself in the process. Argo, of course, could not stop no matter how hard he tried to. He didn’t know what was happening, but the misgendering only made it worse. He would focus on that, considering it helped add to the hurt, but found that he couldn’t focus pretty much at all. 

“How long do effects like that last?” The nurse sighed. 

“Hard to say. Each omega is different, and this one has been on for a while. But, hopefully, after you teach it to act like a normal omega again, it’ll adjust.” The blonde alpha nodded slowly, still seeming worried. The other alpha, one with brown hair and a goatee, was inspecting the bonds that kept Argo in place. Argo tried to hit him but of course, couldn’t move in the bonds, and was freaking out anyway so he most likely wouldn’t have been able to do anything if he wasn’t restrained. 

The brown-haired alpha let out a low whistle. “Jesus and I thought that you said the Spider-Baby was the problem. Why’s she all locked up like that?” The nurse worried her lip as she pressed a few buttons on a screen, recording Argo’s reactions, most likely. “We’re not sure if she has powers, nor to what extent. The poor oma could end up hurting herself as Miss Eise did. This is for her own safety anyhow.” Argo continued to writhe and cause himself pain (misgendering his friend was not allowed), and Roger let out a hissed: “Christ, can you do something about her wiggling? I’m worried she’ll hurt herself more than she already has.” 

The nurse nodded. “I can give her some weaker sedatives, so she won't fall asleep yet and you can both meet her.” The woman fiddled with some nearby monitor, and Argo felt his body greatly against his will, but his mind was stronger, so even though he could no longer struggle enough to hurt himself, he still weakly pulled uselessly against the restraints. Pure spite and the pain from whatever the hell his mind was going through (as well as being misgendered), kept him from giving in. Arachnis wouldn’t want him to become faded again, for now, he could control it, and he would continue to for as long as possible. 

The nurse was reading the chart she had on her, then sighed, annoyed. “Really? Can no one do their job right here?” She muttered lowly. Argo’s body was so exhausted so he let the sedative in a little bit because he was just so tired of freaking out. He kept his eyes on the ceiling but he still felt like something was so so wrong (other than what was happening of course), and he found that tapping his fingers on the bed/table with his left hand helped for some reason. Maybe he just needed to do something small? Something to distract himself? He took a deep breath and tried to focus a bit more, he needed to know what was coming next. 

She looked up to the two alphas, staring at her in confusion, and was quick to explain. “So apparently, no one checked her slick glands yet, nor her genitals to make sure she’s still able to have pups and all that. We noticed early that it looked like her scent glands were attempted to be cut out, however, whoever did it wasn’t successful.” Argo froze and his eyes widened in fear. No, anything but that. He started pulling lightly at the straps again, trying to get any bit of strength. If they did that….he would fade. His eyes teared at the thought. Being naked was bad enough, but naked and strapped down in front of alphas...he tried not to think about it. The brown-haired alpha let out a breath. 

“Oh no… She must have had a terrible alpha in the past.” Shaking his head, he turned around and placed his hand on Argo’s cheek, stroking gently. Argo flinched big time but couldn’t get away as his breathing sped up even more. He felt like he was having a heart attack. Physical touch of any kind he could never handle, so he especially couldn’t in a situation like this. “Oh Bambina. Don’t worry, our pack will take amazing care of you and your friend. We’ve been on the waiting list for so long, we can’t wait for you to be a part of the family and love us like we’ll love you beautiful.” Argo could have puked right then and there. Beautiful, pretty, sweetheart, _Bambina,_ any generally feminene term like that he hated and it made him feel sick and he tried even harder to pull away from the hand stroking his cheek. 

The man didn’t seem to notice or care that Argo wanted him to stop, because he kept it up, whispering sweet unwanted words into his ear. Then, before pulling his hand away, he pressed a kiss to Argo’s forehead. Once drawn back, the alpha turned back to the nurse. “Do you think we could see the previous room? I want to see if I can pin-point some things about our other omegas powers.” The nurse nodded. 

“Sure. I just have to finish a quick examination of her slick glands and genitals, then we can go.” Argo was going to fade, or die, possibly both. Both alphas agreed easily, and soon the nurse was putting on gloves with a hum, and moving some of the straps around so that she could easily reach Argo’s slick glands and vagina. Argos legs had already been up, why did she need to move anything at all? He felt sick to his stomach at the pervertedness of them all and tried to move his head away but of course he couldn’t, so he tightly closed his eyes and held stiffly still. Both of the alphas were watching, and the nurse motioned to one of them. “Could one of you try and comfort the omega? Omegas can get worked up, and the poor oma might hurt herself by accident.” (Please don’t). The blonde nodded and moved closer, in closing on his personal space. 

“Hey there little oma. We just need you to be still so that this nice nurse can make sure you’re healthy and safe to take home, okay? This will only take a second, and I’ll be right here holding your hand the whole time. Your alpha is here for you little oma.” Argo was going to kill him, he was going to kill him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything, and that in it of itself, that one reveal, made his half fade already. dedHis eyes stayed closed but his body dropped with a single tear shed and a silent ‘sorry’ sent out to an Arachnis that was asleep and couldn't hear. 

Gloved fingers pried and prodded at Argo’s hole, and they slid inside him, moving in a circular motion within the tight space. Someone was talking, but he didn’t register it as his body unwillingly shook. It wasn’t at all comfortable, and it hurt as the nurse moved around with no regard to Argo’s reactions. The nurse might have been speaking, or one of the other alphas. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the fingers slid out of Argo (who had now gone limp),”-So well love, we’re half way done-” and began touching all over Argo’s inner thighs, still slightly damp. Someone was squeezing Argo’s hand in theirs, whispering loudly in Argo’s ear. “There we go, you’re doing so well, A ghrá. Just stay like this for a bit longer.” The person gently stroked up and down Argo’s trapped arms”-I know honey, I know. We’re so close now though-”, and then, when the touching at his thighs went away, the person pressed their face to Argo’s in a kiss to Argo’s cheek. “You did so well, Sugar. Think of it this way, this just means you’re one step closer to going home.” Argo had no response, no thoughts anymore. His feelings were gone, and he was officially faded. He no longer had a care, or if he did, he couldn’t feel it nor acknowledge it. A second voice joined the first. 

“Yeah, _amore mio,_ We’re both so proud. Your alphas are so proud of you.” Argo was exhausted, so he kept his eyes closed and let his mind go completely blank, the static of the bond wearing off. He was awake and aware, but dead. He was now 100% faded. 

The brown haired alpha moved his hand down Argo’s face, resting on his neck, skimming his fingers over the scars. Argo didn’t react, his breath stopping for barely a second before continuing as if nothing had happened. The blonde-haired alpha watched, sucking in a heavy breath. “Do you know how this happened?” He asked. The nurse shook her head. 

“No. There’s no medical record of any scent gland injury. Whoever did that, was trying to damage a perfectly healthy omega. While we don’t know what happened, it’s clear it wasn’t an accident. Whoever did that knew what they were doing.” The blond frowned. 

“Does that mean that we can’t bond them?” The nurse shook her head once more. 

“No. It could very much kill her if done, at least for now. You would need to come back for another examination before marking her. It’s unfortunate, but your other omega is in peak condition- minus some small scars. Your connection with this omega will have a weaker bond with the pack, but scent marking her and knotting her is more than enough at the moment.” Both alphas nodded understandingly. Argo stays as he is despite the misgendering and the talk of scent marking and knotting, which otherwise would’ve made him puke if he wasn’t faded. 

“Also, we’re going to have to do a rectal exam later, but if you want to take her today, you can reschedule and come back,” The nurse explained. Burnett spoke up. 

“Oh, we have a doctor at the tower who can handle that.” The nurse nodded. 

“Of course. Please send us the results of it though, we’d like to double check with our systems here.” The brown haired man nodded. “Okay. Well, she seems to have calmed down now. Doctor Stark, I can take you and Captain Rogers with me to the other room, once I get another nurse in here to watch over your omega, of course.” They both agreed, and before they left, the blondie kissed Argo on the head, while the brunette lightly scented him.

Soon the door was closing behind them, and Argo was alone again once more (save for the nurse watching over him.)

* * *

_Be safe, my Starshine._

Arachnis couldn't remember much after that. Blurs of voices and flashes of muted colors zoomed by their sluggish brain, in between spouts of sweet, sweet darkness. Argo's messages for help faded in and out of Arachnis' weak subconsciousness. Then, radio silence. When Arachnis finally came too and stayed that way, their brain felt like it was still loading behind their slow processing brain. You’d think with all the times Arachnis had been kidnapped before, they’d get used to it.

But no, nothing was worse than this time. This time Arachnis felt like someone had run their brain over with a dump truck, then tried to stuff all that brain matter back in through their ears. _Fuck… did they use a horse tranquilizer on me? Fuckin’ hell._ Arachnis flexed their body, which made them let out a hiss in pain. The familiar burn in their muscles of overexertion scorched their very soul. Somehow though, the pain started bringing Arachnis back to the present and they became more aware of their surroundings. 

This room was a different one then before, and Arachnis had more straps keeping them down now. They wondered if they were given any pain medicine, as they knew that keeping them alive was a priority of the doctors. As much as Arahnis wished they could just blame the doctors and nurses, at the end of the day, they were just doing their job. Arachnis had been the threat, they knew that they could’ve killed everyone in that room, and they didn’t care. Technically, it was unsure which of their powers caused the almost-caving in of the other room, but Arachnis had been too terrified to control themselves. They’d been so, so scared. Not only for themselves, but for Argo. 

Argo, the strong, sometimes reckless, yet kind and caring person who had stayed by Arachnis’ side for so long, even when Arachnis made it difficult. Argo and Arachnis had been there for each other through their most difficult times. They had only really known each other for a bit over a year and a half, but Arachnis cared so much for them. Enough that Arachnis had subconsciously started calling Argo 'Starshine'(It was a twist on what Peter and Arachnis would call each other, Sunshine and Moonshine.) Argo was an important staple in Arachnis life. They couldn't lose him.

They won't lose him. 

Arachnis' Spidey Sense began to hum in a sign of danger, so when the nurse and two others entered the room, Arachnis was already pretending to still be out. Better that Arachnis might be able to convince the staff that they were no longer a threat at the time, though they hoped that the nurse wouldn't look too closely. If you checked their brain activity, it would become clear they weren't sleeping.

"-damage done could mean that this omega has more than enough power to take out a good chunk of the building and the street below. We've collared her now, so I'm not too worried, but her mutation is much different than anyone we've ever seen." That was the nurse talking, Arachnis remembered how she had been the one up close and personal with Argo. Arachnis almost snorted. Yeah. You get experimented on and keep your first mutation from getting dialed up to eleven. Arachnis only lost control when they felt backed into a corner, and that was rare for the laid back hero to ever worry about.

Both them and Spidey were known for their cunning, and Arachnis' brain was beginning to get back online and create possible escape routes in their head. "So there's a chance that our omega can still use her powers?" Probably. Arachnis' insanely high metabolism was already filtering out all the shit that had been injected into them, and, while they weren't completely sure, they had a feeling that a good 80% of their spider-powers stayed. 

"Yes and no. While whatever powers allowed them to blast the building are most likely gone, we're not sure how much of their others have been suppressed. The montier-" Arachnus felt something, most likely a hand, tap the band around their neck "-will send out an alert for any reason she seems to be a threat at any point, and will inject her with tranquilizers." _Okay, so this necklace needs to get off first. Good to know._

"When will she be waking up?" A new voice, male, definitely an alpha. Arachnis knew that voice, they had heard it many times on tv. Now that Arachnis was thinking about it, they recognized the other alpha’s voice too.

"Not for the next few hours. The tranquilizer we used will keep her asleep for two to four hours, tops." Arachnis could feel their skin screaming out in **danger** before a hand brushed up and down their arm. Arachnis willed themselves to calm down and not flinch. Imagine it as anyone else. With their eyes closed, it could've been Peter, gentle rubbing their arm in a soothing motion after a bad night. Argo, trying to wake Arachnis up subtly because they had a question or were hungry.

Soon, the hand left, and Arachnis' scent in the room had stayed the same. They managed to keep it as the same calm omega smell that had been being pushed out when they were unconscious. "We can have a refited room for her in two, three days? We can take the other omega with us, get her adapted in that time, then come back and pick up her.” The nurse made an affirmative noise as Arachnis’ mind raced. If they took Argo now, Arachnis would have to wait until they were in the Avengers tower to escape. If Arachnis escaped now, they'd have to break into the Avengers Tower to get out. So playing hooky was the best possible to save them both. 

_Or you could break out now and leave._

A tratious little voice echoed in the back othe their mind. Arachnis immediately pushed that thought down so far it would be drowning in their stomach acid. No. HELL no. Arachnis was never going to leave a friend behind, no matter who. NO ONE deserved this. Even if Arachnis DIDN’T know Argo, they would still have to save them. They were Arachnis, it was part of their life. They would never let someone in need suffer because they themselves got too scared. Ever. 

“That sounds fine. Come with me so we can get the paperwork in order. We’ll give you a call when she’s awake so you can meet her.” The group left soon after, with Arachnis hatching a plan of escape.

* * *

The new nurse tried once to feed Argo, but he was unresponsive and only held the food given in his mouth or let it slide out of the side of his mouth, not even trying to chew it. He let out an annoyed huff as Argo refused to open his mouth. “Come on now little oma, it’s bad for you to survive off fluids alone. You need to eat something.” He insisted. Argo didn’t even open his eyes or move a muscle. He was faded, so honestly nothing was going to work at this point. The nurse tutted around, trying in vain once more, as the nurse from earlier walked in, giving the new nurse a look. “Sorry Miss Vaina. I’m just having trouble getting this one to eat.” The nurse sighed, and walked over to Argo, crouching down so that they were face to face. 

“Sweety, you need to eat, or else we’re going to have to hook you up to a feeding tube. And those are never fun and bulky! If you eat, then we don’t have to use the feeding tube.” The nurse sounded like she was speaking with a small dog who had knocked the trash over in excitement. Argo, of course, made no movement or sound in response. Not even his eyes fluttered. The nurse sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. Then, pausing, she smiled widely and turned back to Argo. “I know what might make you eat! Your alphas! How about we get them in here instead so you’d feel much more comfortable?” The male nurse, who seemed a bit tired of Argo at this point, nodded at that. 

“That’s a great idea! Why don’t we bring in your alphas, hmm, sweety? Would that be better?” He asked Argo, getting a bit in his face. Argo could smell the betas' bad breath but still remained the same. The bad breath didn’t bother him, not in his current state. The nurses moved about the room, the man moving some chairs over to Argo’s strapped down body, the woman picking up the phone to call somewhere.

Soon enough, the door opened, and in walked the two alphas from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update 3/13/21
> 
> *Note this date got pushed back because this is a LOONNG ass chapter :)


End file.
